


pretty in lace

by MintQueenJo



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Alec Lightwood, Daddy Kink, Kinktober, Lingerie, M/M, Top Magnus Bane, not very long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintQueenJo/pseuds/MintQueenJo
Summary: Magnus honestly didn’t know what to expect when he portaled into the living room, not at all. But it definitely wasn’t Alec standing in front of him, blue eyes shifting everywhere, as his slender frame was clothed in dark blue lace. His eyes slid up over the other man’s bare pale legs, stopping briefly on the slightly visible belly button through the sheer material before heading up to the lace cups of the shirt. Flat as it was on his husband it didn’t stop the unbridled desire heating his blood.





	pretty in lace

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Daddy kink and Lingerie
> 
> Sorry this is so fucking late. Literally I'm 3 days behind with this now posted. I'm not really happy with how this turned out in all honesty.

Magnus honestly didn’t know what to expect when he portaled into the living room, not at all. But it definitely wasn’t Alec standing in front of him, blue eyes shifting everywhere, as his slender frame was clothed in dark blue lace. His eyes slid up over the other man’s bare pale legs, stopping briefly on the slightly visible belly button through the sheer material before heading up to the lace cups of the shirt. Flat as it was on his husband it didn’t stop the unbridled desire heating his blood.

Yellow-green cat eyes dilated with lust and he felt the pants he had on tighten in the crotch, Alec’s own rapidly swelling length made an impressive tent in the lacy panties he was wearing, front starting to damned with precome.

Painted fingers fiddled in the air as Magnus smiled, “Alexander?”

The younger man gave a small noise, hands fisting together as he stared at the warlock. “Magnus?”

“Where are the children?” A small step forward and Alec raised his chin.

“Mom wanted to spend some time with her grandchildren.” He slid a hand up his pale stomach, lifting the fabric stopping to pinch a nipple between a forefinger and thumb. A moan leaves his lips, “I thought since you were coming back I could greet you in the best way.” He had gone breathless as a finger slowly stroked the deflect rune on his neck.

“Hmm, did Maryse take them first or after you came up with this plan, my love?” Lips followed as soft hair tickled Alec’s skin, “I’m guessing after.” He finally answered his own question as Alec moaned a hand carding through the dark strands at the back of Magnus’ head.

“Magnus, please.” The voice next to his ear whined as a palm brushed over the damp bulge in the front, “daddy?”

Alec felt his face flush and one would think after three years of calling Magnus that in the bedroom he wouldn’t be embarrassed, but he was each night Magnus took him in bed. “Good boy.” Came the response anyways.

Alec whined again when his husband’s hand pressed firmly against his erection. Fingers moved the lace out the way to let the length spring free, the lace felt rough and delicious against the shaft, as much as it did against the head of his cock. His hips twitched as Magnus wrapped his hand around him, tongue and teeth worked the skin on his neck as he thrust in and out of the loose hold around him. Alec felt himself being walked backwards until his calves hit the coffee table, Magnus pulled away to let him kneel on it

A flash of magic had Magnus completely naked, cock hard and leaking. His eyes seemed to glow as another fluttering wave of blue had the lights dimming just the right amount. “You know what daddy wants baby?”

Alec nodded and leaned forward hands in front of him on the wood top of the table — mouth opened wide. He moaned the second the almost purple head of Magnus’ cock touched his tongue. The taste was exquisite and it only got better the longer they were together. Tan hips pushed forward as Alec took as much into his mouth as he could, choking when his forehead hit where Magnus should have had a belly button. A ringed hand tangled in black hair as wide blue eyes looked up into yellow-green ones, rosy cheeks and wet pink lips stretched around the girth of Magnus. The warlock couldn’t stop the thrust of his hips as his eyes stared at Alec. The man snapped his fingers and the blue top of the lingerie set disappeared, cat eyes focused on the rune and scar marked back of his husband. He leaned forward enough — careful not to hurt himself or Alec as the shadowhunter bobbed his head on the full length of Magnus — and smacked an open palm down onto one firm round asscheek. The inhale and moan partnered with the full wet slurp of Alec’s mouth. Another slap and Magnus pulls the lace away with his thumb to slip two magic slicked fingers into his husband’s hole.

“So greedy.” Magnus licked his lips as he slowly pulled his fingers out, even as Alec didn’t want to let him go. “Both your cunt and your mouth. I love you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane, more than you will ever understand.”

A hand — not unkindly — grabbed the back of Alec’s head and pulled him away. “You make such a beautiful sight and I have never wanted anything more than I want to be inside you this very instant.”

Alec was facing the couch when he turned to let Magnus have him, but the warlock behind him froze, “daddy, please fuck me, daddy.”

The words didn’t leave the shadowhunter long before hands were grasping his hips and pulling him back onto the thick cock waiting just at his hole. Alec grabbed the edge of the table as his head rolled back on a thrust, mouth open as Magnus managed to hit that sweet spot inside him that would make him see a different kind of magic.

Once spent Magnus snapped his fingers and cleaned them both up, “how long do we have?”

“Until tomorrow afternoon.”


End file.
